


Histoire d'un Contretemps

by KarnagePhoenix



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Illumi tries to be a good son, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oblivious Illumi, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Smut, Sylva Zoldyck A+ Parenting, but it's not enough
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnagePhoenix/pseuds/KarnagePhoenix
Summary: "-Enfin... N’as-tu pas remarqué ?Remarqué quoi ? se demande Illumi dans l’ombre.-Remarqué quoi ? répond Silva, comme un écho des pensées d’llumi.-J’ai parfois l’impression qu’il n’est pas tout à fait là. Je ne dis pas qu’il lui manque les qualités nécessaires pour devenir un excellent assassin, ce qu’il sera sans l’ombre d’un doute, je dis simplement que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas tout à fait bien. Il y a … comme un contretemps dans sa partition si je puis oser la métaphore. Une fausse note dissimulée dans l’harmonie générale...Illumi reste silencieux. A-t-il un problème ? Y’a-t-il quelque chose de défectueux chez lui ? Est-il vraiment à contretemps ?"Une histoire faite de silences et de sourires facétieux. Une histoire teintée de regards narquois et d'ambre liquide, d'encre noir et de cheveux de jais, si semblable à leur deux individualités.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 23





	1. Pudeur

« Illumi est un enfant pudique », déclare le majordome.

« Non il ne l’est pas. »

Le nouveau majordome ne pose aucune question. La voix du maître de maison n’appelle d’ailleurs aucun commentaire, et en particulier aucun commentaire de la part d’un domestique tout juste arrivé. Il a cependant besoin de certaines informations pour accomplir son travail proprement. Un majordome compétent doit connaître ses employeurs, être aussi discret qu’efficace mais pour cela, toutes les cartes doivent lui être présentées.

« Monsieur », commence-t-il d’une voix volontairement détachée, le ton déférent, « pourriez-vous m’indiquer les plats qui plaisent et qui déplaisent à votre fils s’il vous plait ? Afin que j’organise les repas suivant ses désirs. Le jeune maître n’a malheureusement pas répondu à mes requêtes. »

« Illumi n’a aucun désir. Et sûrement pas concernant des détails aussi triviaux que les aliments qui le nourrissent, rétorque le maître d’un ton sans appel. Que la nourriture lui plaise ou lui déplaise n’est pas une question que vous devez vous poser : la seule chose qui importe est l’équilibre alimentaire. Pour le reste, il pourrait être nourri du même plat pour le restant de ses jours que cela n’importerait pas. Cet enfant cultive l’art de l’indifférence, voie dans laquelle je l’encourage fortement. N’allez pas le gâter. »

Le majordome s’incline profondément avant de quitter la pièce avec discrétion. Sylva soupire.

« Sort de l’ombre Illumi. », ordonne-t-il en se servant une coupe d’alcool de riz.

Du recoin ouest de l’immense salon se détache alors de l’obscurité une silhouette menue qui s’avance sans un bruit jusqu’à celle bien plus imposante de son père. Le petit garçon lève deux yeux noirs sur son père dont les sourcils se froncent légèrement. Illumi se demande vaguement s’il a eu un comportement déplaisant mais il n’a pas le temps d’y accorder davantage d’énergie car la voix de Sylva Zoldyck résonne de nouveau dans la pièce. L’écho se répercute sur les murs de pierre jusqu’au plafond en voute.

« Saurais-tu définir la pudeur Illumi ? » questionne Sylva Zoldyck. Son ton est neutre en apparence mais Illumi ne s’y trompe pas, il sait reconnaitre quand on le teste.

_Pudeur._ L’enfant répète le mot dans sa tête et prend le temps de réfléchir. Il n’a entendu ce mot dans aucune conversation, ne l’a jamais lu dans aucun des nombreux livres qui remplissent la bibliothèque familiale.

_Pudeur…_ Du haut de ses sept ans, c’est un mot qui demeure encore mystérieux, brumeux. Son cerveau tourne et retourne la question. Ses yeux ne laissent rien entrevoir de ce qu’il s’y déroule.

Sylva attend, bien qu’il sache qu’Illumi ignore la réponse. Il l’observe avec attention, comme il le fait souvent pour essayer de comprendre ce que ces deux yeux aussi noirs que la mer lors d’une nuit sans lune dissimulent.

Au bout d’une minute d’un silence complet Illumi lève son regard vers son père et admet d’une voix monotone :

« Je crains de l’ignorer », déclare-t-il.

« Être pudique, Illumi, explique son père, c’est se retenir de montrer ses émotions, quelle qu’elles soient. La pudeur, c’est avoir de la retenue sur chaque parole, geste, action qui pourrait trahir un sentiment qu’on ressent. Manquer de pudeur, c’est révéler ses émotions. »

Illumi prend le temps de réfléchir à cette définition. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les sourcils de Sylva sont toujours froncés. Il repasse dans son esprit ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois. Il repense à toute l’année qui vient de s’écouler : à aucun moment il n’a manqué de pudeur. Pas une seule fois. Alors pourquoi son père le regarde-t-il avec un air sombre ?

« Ai-je manqué de pudeur à un quelconque moment ? demande-t-il, son timbre de voix aussi régulier qu’une mer sans vague. »

Sylva l’observe toujours intensément.

« Non », daigne-t-il répondre.

Illumi aimerait lui demander _pourquoi_ dans ce cas, _pourquoi semble-t-il si contrarié_ ?

« Illumi, en tant que membre de cette famille, qui je l’espère s’agrandira bientôt, tu ne peux pas faire preuve de pudeur. »

Cette fois l’enfant ne comprend plus. Qu’attend-on de lui ?

« Qu’attends-tu de moi père ? »

Illumi a appris que c’est toujours la bonne question à poser quand il a un doute. Dans n’importe quelle situation, savoir ce que son père exige de lui rétablit toujours l’équilibre s’il se pose trop de questions.

« Je n’attends pas de toi que tu sois pudique, Illumi. Je n’attends pas de toi que tu dissimules tes émotions, que tu contiennes tes paroles et tes gestes. Non… Je n’attends pas de toi que tu caches tes sentiments. Ce que je veux c’est que… »

« Je n’en ressente pas. » Illumi achève l’explication de son père. Il comprend désormais, où Sylva souhaitait en arriver.

Il est soulagé d’avoir finalement compris ce que son père lui inculque. La crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur le plonge de temps à autre dans un état physique végétatif et dans un état mental agité. Le calme se fait à nouveau dans son esprit.

« Je vois que tu as saisi. Dans notre secteur d’activité, continue Sylva, on ne peut se permettre ce genre de faiblesse et de futilité. Illumi, je veux que tu annihiles tout : tu ne dois ressentir ni envie, ni désir, ni crainte, ni appréhension. Les seules questions que tu dois te poser doivent être _pragmatiques_. »

Sylva fait une pause et semble attendre une réaction de la part de son fils. _Oh, pragmatique, Père se demande si je connais le sens de ce mot_ , se rend compte Illumi.

« Qui a une valeur pratique », clarifie le jeune garçon car il n’est pas si _ignorant que ça_.

« Exactement », reprend Sylva.

Et cette fois, Illumi discerne l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage sévère de son père. Il sent une chaleur se propager dans son ventre et son cou et se dit _fierté_ , avant de réfréner le sentiment en question. Est-il donc stupide ? Alors même que son père lui explique qu’il attend de lui une indifférence totale, le voilà qui s’enorgueillie de quelque chose d’aussi trivial que de connaître une définition.

Il cadenasse le sentiment loin dans son esprit et se promet de ne plus jamais se laisser prendre à ce jeu des émotions.

Ce n’est pas simple, même pour lui qui a _un don naturel pour mettre les évènements à bonne distance de lui-même_ (il a entendu sa mère dire cette phrase à son père un jour), mais il fait des efforts. Il sait de toute façon, que s’il ne les fait pas, les conséquences seront à la hauteur de ses fautes… Pour y parvenir il emploie des métaphores.

_Je suis dans une bulle_ , s’imagine-t-il, _le monde suit son cours à l’extérieur, tout ce que je perçois est assourdi, comme lorsque mère met de la ouate dans mes oreilles pour m’entrainer même priver de l’ouïe._ Ou encore _Je suis comme les pierres rondes et lisses qui tapissent la rivière à l’Est du domaine. L’eau glisse dessus sans s’y accrocher. Les émotions glissent sur moi, sur mon corps, sur ma peau sans sans s’y aggriper._

Paradoxalement, la joie est plus difficile à réfréner que la tristesse, la déception, la colère l’envie ou toutes les émotions négatives dont il apprend peu à peu à se débarrasser. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est plus ardu d’assourdir ce sentiment en particulier jusqu’au jour où ses parents donnent naissance à Killua et où son regard se pose sur le nouveau-né. Illumi est adolescent maintenant, il est professionnel, il est vif, il est docile. Il se réjouit de la naissance d’un nouvel enfant car il sait que la famille Zoldyck se fortifie. Jusqu’ici le contentement qu’il éprouve n’a rien de personnel ou d’individuel. Il est satisfait de savoir qu’un nouvel assassin vient de voir le jour dans cette famille.

Lorsqu’il aperçoit Killua pour la première fois, il est saisi d’un sentiment violent qui dépasse le cadre de la simple piété filiale. Lui-même est troublé de son manque de professionnalisme. _Elles sont rares les fois,_ pense-t-il _, où j’ai ressenti du contentement personnel pour des raisons extérieures au bien de ma famille._

C’est inédit pour lui. De se sentir bien pour la seule raison qu’un autre être existe. C’est inédit pour lui. De ressentir de la joie pour lui-même. Une joie égoïste.

C’est aussi ce jour-là qu’il comprend pourquoi la joie lui semble si compliquée à réfréner. On l’a endurci en le soumettant à des douleurs intenses, on lui a appris à cadenasser la colère et le désespoir en lui faisant vivre des situations extrêmes… On l’a immunisé, désensibilisé… Mais pour désensibiliser il faut déjà avoir appris à _ressentir_ au préalable. On l’a donc forcé à connaître la colère, la tristesse et le désespoir pour que jamais plus ces émotions ne l’affaiblissent.

On ne lui a jamais appris à cadenasser la joie pour la simple raison qu’on ne lui a jamais fait ressentir, ou si peu. Les émotions nouvelles sont toujours les plus difficiles à gérer… Et la joie est sans aucun doute une émotion toute nouvelle pour Illumi. 


	2. Stalker

_Ah… Mon stalker_ , constate Illumi.

Il y a dans les yeux d’Hisoka une lueur malicieuse étonnante, accentuée par la courbe qui les allongent harmonieusement vers l’extérieur de son visage. Ses yeux en amendes ont un éclat mutin qui contrastent avec ceux aussi noir que l’encre d’Illumi.

« Alors comme ça, tu es un assassin ? » demande Hisoka.

Sa voix est chantante. Là où son ton devrait descendre il monte, là où il devrait monter il descend. Chacune de ses fins de phrases a l’air d’un début.

« Tu ne devrais pas révéler des informations aussi personnelles que ton prénom au premier venu. » répond Illumi.

« Mais nous ne sommes plus inconnus l’un pour l’autre, n’est-ce pas ? »

Même s’il ne rit pas, l’adolescent en face de lui ne dissimule pas son amusement : il transpire de chacun de ses mots.

Illumi réfléchit, l’inconnu n’a qu’à moitié tort. Cela fait plusieurs mois que cet étrange jeune garçon le suit de plus ou moins loin. Il s’en était rapidement rendu compte et à deux reprises leur regard s’étaient croisés alors qu’Illumi terminait un travail. L’inconnu, qui n’en était finalement plus tant, avait eu l’audace de lui sourire et d’agiter sa main en guise de salut. 

Ses cheveux sont rouges comme le sang et lui tombent en mèches éparses sur le front, dernière le contour de ses oreilles, ils ondulent sur sa nuque. Sa peau est pâle, pas autant que sa propre peau qui a presque la blancheur de la craie mais comme celle de l’albâtre, elle semble luire sous l’éclat des réverbères. Ses lèvres pleines s’étirent dans un sourire moqueur. Son visage et ses expressions lui font penser à un renard ou à une fouine.

« Pour ce qui me concerne, tu n’es _rien »_ , répond Illumi en vérifiant l’heure sur sa montre.

Il est dans les temps, il est même en avance. S’il voulait, il pourrait prendre une douche et se débarrasser de ses vêtements de travail avant de prendre son vol pour le domaine des Zoldyck. 

« Quelle insolence ! » chantonne Hisoka avec une évidente bonne humeur, « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi grossier envers le premier venu », reprend-il d’un ton léger en paraphrasant les mots d’Illumi.

Illumi le regarde avec fixité, il se demande vaguement s’il devrait le tuer. Hisoka n’a à proprement parlé pas été _témoin_ _direct_ de ses activités peu orthodoxes. Il en a déduit son travail après l’avoir observé quelques mois (sans mourir), ce qui en soi témoigne d’une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne et d’un potentiel de survie intéressant. La stature de l’adolescent est haute et souple, ses muscles se détachent de façon grossière de ses vêtements extravagants. _Il est habillé comme une piñata vivante…_ la pensée parasite traverse son esprit et repart.

Illumi n’est pas certain de pouvoir sortir vainqueur contre ce garçon un peu dégingandé, au sourire rusé. _N’entame pas un combat que tu n’es pas sûr de gagner, Illumi,_ résonne la voix de son père. C’est la raison pour laquelle il n’a pas affronté le jeune homme la première fois qu’il avait repéré sa présence, dissimulée dans l’ombre. C’est la raison pour laquelle il ne l’affrontera pas cette nuit non plus.

Cela l’embête il souhaiterait se débarrasser de ce stalker gênant, de ses yeux gourmands et de ses cheveux scandaleusement rouges.

Il ne veut pas lui tourner le dos, après tout il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable mais il veut aussi pouvoir se changer avant de prendre son vol. Dilemme. Le sourire du jeune homme s’agrandit et révèle des incisives d’une blancheur éclatante. D’une certaine façon, ce sourire lui rappelle celui du chat de Cheshire. Ce n’est pas pour le rassurer.

« Mais dis-moi petit assassin, reprend-il sans se formaliser de l’indifférence d’Illumi, où donc as-tu appris tes tours ? »

Illumi lève légèrement les sourcils, _petit assassin_ … Illumi est tout sauf petit pour son âge, et il est loin d’être un assassin de bas étage. L’adjectif ne peut donc s’appliquer ni à son physique ni à son travail. Il en déduit que son interlocuteur souhaite volontairement l'humilier. Il sent une pointe d’agacement secouer l’ordinaire mer calme qu’est son esprit.

« Même en t’entrainant une vie durant tu ne parviendrais pas à les maitriser. » la condescendance coule le long de sa gorge et les mots s’échappent avec moins de retenue qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

Hisoka semble satisfait de cette réponse à en croire l’expression mi-moqueuse, mi-amusée de son visage allongé. Son nez retroussé se fronce légèrement lorsqu’il sourit remarque distraitement Illumi. Ses yeux eux, se plissent et bientôt Illumi n’aperçoit plus que deux fentes d’où perlent deux billes d’ambre fixées sur lui.

« Susceptible ? Au temps pour moi », déclare Hisoka, sa voix chantante résonnant sur les pavés de la rue.

Hisoka a beau hurler la nonchalance et le détachement Illumi ne s’y trompe pas. Il lit dans le langage corporel du jeune homme une force immergée, quelque chose d’inconnu qui semble affamé et qui se meut sous sa peau blanche et ses muscles de marbre. Dissimulée derrière cette indolence appliquée sommeille une envie plus sauvage, insatiable, Illumi le sent. Son instinct lui crie de se méfier de cette force qu’il ne peut qu’effleurer, dont il ne discerne que les contours ; l’instinct d’Illumi le trompe rarement.

« Je m’en vais. » annonce-t-il avec détachement.

« Oh déjà ? Si tu me dis ton prénom, commence Hisoka, nous ne serons plus des inconnus l’un pour l’autre n’est-ce pas ? »

« J’ai bien l’intention que tu restes un inconnu », réplique Illumi en s’éloignant.

Il ne peut nier l’étrange sensation qui grouille sous sa peau et le pousse à vouloir en savoir plus. Ce jour-là Illumi éprouve des difficultés à réprimer un autre sentiment. Un sentiment qui encore une fois est assez étranger pour qu’il puisse compter sur les doigts d’une main le nombre de fois où il l’a éprouvé. Il se fustige intérieurement. Père lui a pourtant expliqué … toutes ces années auparavant. Pourtant, elle est là, qui grouille sous son épiderme comme un insecte en quête de nourriture. _La curiosité._ Elle taquine le bout de ses doigts et de sa langue. Il scelle ses lèvres et continue de s’éloigner à pas mesurés. Les seules fois où il a ressenti de la curiosité dans sa vie, elle concernait son petit frère Killua.

« Oh quelle tristesse ! » entend-il la voix d’Hisoka résonner dernière lui « Tu ne veux donc pas m’apprivoiser ? »

Illumi ne s’arrête pas malgré l’étrange question et sa formulation bien plus étrange encore. _Apprivoiser ?_ Quel drôle de terme pour parler d’êtres humains. On apprivoise les bêtes sauvages pour en faire des animaux de compagnie. On transforme le potentiel de créatures indomptées pour le contrôler… Est-ce qu’on apprivoise aussi les êtres humains ? On les contrôle, ça oui, Illumi le sait. Mais les apprivoiser ?

« Penses-y donc ! » réitère le jeune homme et bien qu’il ne le voie pas, Illumi entend le sourire que portent ses mots.

« C’est déjà tout réfléchi … » se contente-t-il de murmurer.

« C’est vrai ! » enchaîne Hisoka comme si Illumi n’avait pas dit un mot, enfermé dans un délire dans lequel lui-seul semble trouver une logique.

« C’est vrai ! _Tu seras pour moi unique au monde »,_ explique-t-il en paraphrasant une phrase qu’Illumi a lue plus jeune dans un livre. « Non pas que tu ne le sois pas _déjà_ si je peux me permettre un brin d’honnêteté. » achève-t-il en riant, apparemment très satisfait de lui-même.

Illumi ne rigole pas, la seconde suivante, il a disparu dans les ombres de la nuit.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que l’aube se lève derrière les nuages cotonneux, Illumi reste pensif. Les fauteuils en cuir de l’aéronef qui se dirige vers Padokea sont confortables. L’une des hôtesses lui a apporté une collation et n’a cessé de le gratifier de sourire avenants qu’il n’a pas retourné. Il croise son reflet dans la vitre alors que la lumière de l’aube est dissimulée par un nuage. Ses grands yeux sombres l’observent sans ciller. Il ressemble à un lémurien se dit-il en détournant le regard, passablement ennuyé.

_Impossible de savoir ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête, Silva._

La voix de Kikio résonne avec force dans son esprit malgré le passage des années. Tout comme celle de son père qui répond :

_C’est tout à son honneur._

Illumi ne fait que passer dans l’un des nombreux couloirs du manoir. Il est tard mais il voulait lire un livre dont son grand-père lui a parlé plus tôt dans la journée. Il n’a pas vu le temps défiler à travers les hautes fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

_Certes, répond Kikio, il n’empêche que…,_ hésitation puis, _je me demande parfois si tout est en ordre là-haut, s’il ne manque pas… quelque chose._

Silva se tait mais Kikio reprend, comme encouragée par le silence de son époux.

_Enfin, n’as-tu pas remarqué ?_

Remarqué quoi ? se demande Illumi dans l’ombre.

_Remarqué quoi ?_ répond Silva, comme un écho des pensées d’llumi.

_Eh bien j’ai parfois l’impression qu’il n’est pas tout à fait là. Je ne dis pas qu’il lui manque les qualités nécessaires pour devenir un excellent assassin, ce qu’il sera sans l’ombre d’un doute, je dis simplement que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas tout à fait bien. Il y a … comme un contretemps dans sa partition si je puis oser la métaphore. Une fausse note dissimulée dans l’harmonie générale ..._

Illumi reste silencieux. A-t-il un problème ? Y’a-t-il quelque chose de défectueux chez lui ? Est-il vraiment à contretemps ?

Son père ne répond pas. C’est que sans doute, _sans doute_ , Kikio se fait des idées. Silva aurait remarqué depuis longtemps si son fils était défectueux après tout. Quelque peu rassuré il attend patiemment la fin de cette étrange discussion.

_Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire,_ avoue alors Silva, _ce sont ses yeux sans doute._

Kikio soupire, soulagée d’être comprise. Illumi retient son souffle.

_Exactement, ils ne reflètent rien. Ce sont des yeux de cadavre Silva, ne trouves-tu pas ?_

Illumi fronce légèrement les sourcils (il n’a pas encore réussi à se débarrasser de cette habitude). Il sait bien que ses yeux sont un peu particuliers. Il a bien remarqué que les majordomes et les gouvernantes sont incapables de le regarder dans les yeux et qu’ils se sentent mal à l’aise en sa présence. Il sait que s’il accroche quelqu’un du regard, cette personne est susceptible de détourner le sien environ deux secondes plus rapidement qu’avec une autre personne.

_Ses yeux ont en effet une fixité impressionnante,_ acquiesce Silva, _j’arrive rarement à déchiffrer ce qu’il se cache derrière._

_Je pense que notre Illumi est différent,_ reprend Kikio _, il ne s’exprime pas de la même façon que les autres, même Milluki qui est bébé est plus expressif à son âge que ne l’était notre ainé. Je pense qu’Illumi ne communique pas tout à fait de la même façon que nous._

Silence.

Silva doit être en pleine réflexion. Illumi lui aussi réfléchit. Il est vrai qu’il a parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu’on attend de lui, et son visage ne retranscrit certainement pas les émotions comme le font ceux des autres. Mettre des mots sur ce qu’il y a _à l’intérieur_ , comme le dit sa mère, n’est pas chose aisé. Il a toujours trouvé plus confortable les longs silences et la solitude.

Ce jour-là, Illumi comprend que oui, il a sans doute des troubles de communication. Et il décide de le dissimuler. Dorénavant, décide-t-il, il compensera cette _tare_ autrement.

C’est ainsi que sa voix d’ordinaire monotone prit des modulations différentes. Hélas, cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Il lui sembla même que le malaise que les autres ressentait en sa présence s’accentua en écoutant cet enfant dont le visage restait si impassible, parler avec un ton de voix léger et jovial, à contretemps de son expression faciale.

* * *

Contre la vitre son reflet disparait de nouveau alors que l’aéronef perce les nuages. _C’est mieux ainsi_ , se dit Illumi et il ferme les yeux, se laisse bercer par les vibrations sur le sol et le bruit du vent qui balaye les cieux. Derrière ses paupières où reposent ses yeux aussi noirs que l’encre, il revoit l’espace d’un instant fugitif les deux pupilles d’ambre du jeune garçon qu’il a rencontré. Hisoka. Le mot résonne dans son esprit mais les syllabes ne font pas sens dans son crâne. Seul ce regard un peu rieur, un peu moqueur semble porter en lui une signification qu’Illumi ignore. 


End file.
